Homework
by HPCS2
Summary: Escrevam uma redação sobre o que aprenderam com seus pais, Senhorita Anna...Sua vez. YohxAnna RomanceDramaComedy


Lição de Casa

Vagarosos flashes de luz se formavam de acordo com o abrir e fechar de suas pesadas pálpebras, sua face estava apoiada em uma de suas mãos e os dedos desta a fissionavam levemente na tentativa de mantê-lo acordado a cada índice de sono mesclado com tédio que se formara. Aquela aula era definitivamente esgotante, que horas eram mesmo? O relógio pifou semana passada.

Podia ver como a baba se remexia dentro da boca, envolta por umas duas semanas sem fazer a barba, do professor, que tentava explicar alguns advérbios e técnicas de escrita que, para ele, seriam sempre inúteis.

Ajeitou a postura e alongou os músculos, podendo ouvir leves estalos, para logo voltar à sua posição de início, olhou mais uma vez para o relógio quebrado, como que o intimando a voltar a funcionar e dar o sinal que o libertaria daquela prisão.

Pegou uma caneta e, com a ponta dos dedos, começou a passá-la entre eles, porém uma das frases emanadas por aquela boca cheia de saliva lhe chamou atenção.

- Dia dos pais, Isso mesmo.

Repetiu com um ar pomposo e ilusionado, arrumou sua gravata no colarinho e logo voltou a seu discurso educacional.

- Bem, todos aqui sabemos que o dia dos pais é um dia interessante, pois valoriza os homens fortes e poderosos que são seus pais... Senhor Tohimake! O que está fazendo?! Afaste-se do senhor Askaura! Hunf... Volte já para o seu lugar e guarde está tesoura!...- se recompôs e novamente sua voz rouca e desafinada inundou o ressinto – Homens muito corajosos também para conseguirem agüentar vocês... – lançou um olhar de esguelha para Motoyi Tohimake, o qual havia se sentado um tanto encolhido e desapontado. – Quero um texto de mais de uma folha que apresente o que vocês aprenderam com seu pai! E o que sentem por ele, para amanhã não aceitarei nenhuma desculpa para a falta deste! Isso é só por hoje classe! Dispensados! – voltou seu olhar ao relógio da parede, com repugnância – Alguém precisa reparar este aparato! Hunf – recolheu seu material e deixou a sala.

Hum...Uma redação sobre meu pai!? Mas isso não será nada fácil... Depois do shaman fight só vi o Mikcy uma vez na vida, praticamente... Bem para tudo se há um jeito, não é! Hehe- Yoh...

-Yoh!

-Hum?!

- Dormindo de novo Yoh! Desse jeito nunca que vai passar nas provas de fim de ano! - exclamou, todo atrapalhado e nervoso, o anão de cabelos avelã.

- Hehehe – pousou sua mão atrás da cabeça e agitou seus dedos levemente entre os fios de cabelo. – Relaxa Manta! – disse divertido com sua expressão Fleumática.

- Você não tem mesmo remédio Yoh. –suspirou, reprovando com a cabeça.

-Hum... Cadê a Anna, Manta? – o olhou o anão, interrogativo.

- Saiu assim que o professor liberou. Parecia um pouco abalada com algo... Mas ainda assim completamente "emotionless". – riram em uníssono.

-Vamos? – disse o xamã de fones de ouvido, despreocupado como de costume.

- Hai – sorriu.

Partiram, caminhando sem pressa alguma, somente curtindo o fim de tarde.

- Já tem idéia do que irá escrever Yoh?

- Uh?

- Na redação dos pais...

- Nem idéia! Hehehe e você?

- Ahn...Não sei – olhou para o céu pensativo. – Eu e meu pai começamos a nos aproximar desde o shaman fight... Mas ainda não sei muito bem o que escrever! São tantas coisas hehehe...

- Isso é ótimo manta! – sorriu alegremente.

- Hum... E quanto a Anna?

- Hum...? – olhou de esguelha. – O que tem ela?

- Nuca me disse nada sobre os pais dela... O que será que ela vai escrever?

- Ah. – parou em seco e arregalou os olhos com o comentário. – Olha a hora já está tarde Manta! Tenho que fazer o jantar para a Anna! Nos vemos amanhã! Ok? Sayoo! – disse sem mais hesitações e saiu correndo deixando, um completamente confuso, anão.

- Mas...São só seis horas...

- Tadaima! – não houve resposta. – Anna! Já cheguei! – silêncio constante. – Ann- Wow... – seus olhos brilharam como dois diamantes expostos à luz, diante de tanta fartura distribuída sobre o Osen. – Anna... – sussurrou espantado.

Não poderia se deliciar sabendo que sua noiva não se fartaria com ele. Retirou suas sandálias de madeira pura, que pelo visto não o incomodavam para nada, colocou seus pés delicadamente sobre o soalho de madeira e pôs-se em direção à o quarto de sua esposa. Com o punho cerrado tocou levemente, mas não houve resposta. – Anna? Está ai? – nada, novamente. Aproximou seu ouvido da tábua de madeira que o impedia de desvendar suas dúvidas com os olhos. Se pois perplexo com o que ouvira.

Soluços desesperados e um choro inconsolável. – Anna?! – exclamou tentando abrir aquela posta com insistência.

- NÃO ABRA ESTA PORTA SE NÃO QUISER MORRER! – Sua ameaça soou tão distinta das outras, mais fria e cortante, triste e sem dúvida, desesperada.

- Ah... "Glup!" – engoliu em seco- Anna...?- perguntou alarmado, ainda do lado de fora.

- Já disse... Para não abrir... - pausou levemente tentando se acalmar.

- Você...Está bem?

- Sim. – a rápida resposta saiu como automaticamente. - não se preocupe. Vá jantar, não estou com fome. Me deixe sozinha por favor.

- Anna... – sussurrou preocupado – Tem certe-

-VÁ LOGO!! – exclamou voltando à seu tom autoritário e frio como de costume.

-HAII!! – sem mais hesitos voltou à sua janta.

Ficou preocupado, mas, graças a sua invcrivel perspicácia, deduziu que este fato relacionara-se com a "Tarefa" de hoje. O que poderia ter passado com ela?  
A noite já estava em seu auge quando o xamã moreno decidiu escrever sua redação.

-Hum... O que posso escrever... – Deu leves batidinhas com a caneta, em seu queixo.-Bem...

"O micky é uma pessoa muito legal."

- ... Naaaa! – amassou o papel e logo desprendeu outra fola de seu caderno.

"O micky usa uma máscara de pássaro."

- Isso isso!

" Ele adora escalar árvores e assustar a mim e a meus amigos..."

-Isso está ficando bom- sorriu orgulhoso.

" A Anna diz que ele é atrapalhado como eu e todos os homens da família Asakura são assim.

O Micky me viu uma vez quando era pequeno! E ele é muito legal e... Bem, é meu pai.

Fim"

- ZERO! Senhor asakura! Parece que não estava presente em terra quando especifiquei detalhadamente os critérios que deveriam ser devidamente seguidos! O seu texto está ridículo Argh!

- Hehehe – colocou a mão na cabeça com uma gota e retornou à seu acento. Pousou seus olhos sobre a Itako, a qual estava com o olhar sombrio, completamente obscurecido pelas sombras. – Anna...- sussurrou preocupado. Sua esposa não o havia dirigido a palavra desde o dia anterior.

- Hrum Hrum! – Ajeitou os óculos com os dedos e pressionou-os sobre a gasta lista de chamada, com o objetivo de enxergar o próximo "felizardo" que leria à frente. – Kaki...Kayo...Kayoa...Kakeyama! Anna! Você, leia seu texto para nós.

A sala, incluindo Yoh, lançou uma mirada curiosa, à garota de médios cabelos dourados, a qual levantara com lentidão, ainda de cabeça baixa e obscurecida, e dava pequenos passos até chegar frente a frente ao professor. Virou-se para encarar a classe, e em seus incógnitos olhos se refletia pleno e puro...Vazio.

- "Meu pai..." – disse em alto e bom tom. Posicionou o papel em frente seus olhos e observou as entrelinhas com rancor, suspirou. –

"...Homem que, a meu ver, não passou de algo supérfluo em meu caminho. Me ensinou o que é a dor de todos os ângulos possíveis, desde a frugal até a bélica. Via-me como um ser demoníaco que agia sempre de modo inusitado. Aquele homem que pela ultima vez voltarei a insinuar como "Pai" cometeu desacatos à vida e fuzilou meu coração transformando-o em míseros fragmentos. O que poderia fazer era um ser inócuo, meros quatro anos... Malditos quatro anos.

Se não o obedecia era submetida à violência, mesmo quando o obedecia era submetida à violência. Sua pose espartana e fria... Como se soubesse de tudo.

Em minha rua via os pais adjetivarem suas filhas de: "Lindinha" "Princesa"... Meu pai sempre faccioso me apelidava: "Monstro", "Vinda do Inferno". Na hora de dormir, podia escutar um: "Boa Noite durma com os anjos meu amor. Amanhã iremos ao parque." Claro, da janela vizinha. Nisso meu pai me animava com um "Seu destino é a morte, por que eu para ter uma filha assim? Por que!? Amanhã limpará o resto dos quartos se não estiver tudo pronto ficara trancada de novo me ouviu?" Doces palavras..." Uma lágrima começou a escorrer pro sua face, seguida de outras, não ligava. " Passava o dia inteiro em clima taciturno, caso contrário, era punida. Tentava não expressar o que sentia se não poderia ser nocauteada.

Só porque tinha caracteres distintos e sinuosos comparada com os demais humanos me desprezavam como uma simples embalagem já utilizada. Tentavam ignorar minha existência assim que possível."

"Meu pai me abandonou." Respirou fundo e prosseguiu.

"Por isso que tenho profundo ódio e ciúmes de todos aqueles que possuem uma família que os ama e, mesmo assim, os despreza e os importuna com simples desejos supérfluos e gananciosos.

Meu pai me abandonou, ao lado de uma ponte em Osorezan na da província de Aomori.

Meu pai, jamais... Existiu."

A classe inteira, incluindo o professor, estava completamente perplexa, mas quem mais se abalou foi o xamã de fone de ouvidos que viu como os inchados e rubicundos olhos de sua esposa brilhavam com uma tristeza jamais vista.

Não agüentava mais, encarou a sala por mais um segundo pousou sem braço em seus olhos inflamados e saiu por entre a porta aberta a fechando com ferocidade.

-Anna! – exclamou o xamã completamente decepcionado. Ignorando totalmente o fato de seu professor o chamar correu em busca de sua amante repetindo o mesmo ato que esta.

Estava apoiada na parede com sua franja caindo levemente sobre sua pálida face, onde sobre saltava seus úmidos olhos.

-Anna... –sussurrou hesitante, aproximando-se da itako.

-Eu... Sinto muito. – emanou quase que inaudivelmente, por entre as savanas de mechas que invadiam sua branca e macia face.

- Hu?...Por que!? – exclamou incrédulo. Ela não havia feito nada de errado.

- Por agir como uma fraca. Eu pareci uma completa inválid- Mas não pode continuar, porque os lábios de seus esposo a impediram. Arregalou os olhos com a ação inesperada de seu noivo e sua face começou a ficar completamente corada, mas aos poucos retribuiu o roce e ao mesmo tempo permitiu que todos os sentimentos transbordantes inundassem por entre suas curvas faciais.

Enroscou seus braços no pescoço dele para que nunca a deixasse, sentiu como aqueles braços fortes a rodeavam dando a impressão que entendera o que ela quis dizer. Aquela guerra interminável entre suas línguas se tornava célere e apaixonada mas no fim o inimigo remoto venceu... O Oxigênio. Se separaram delicadamente e se perderam na negra pupila que cada um possuía. Yoh pode ver um brilho distinto no olhar de sua esposa, ela tão era linda, mas agora ele a estava achando ainda mais linda.

- Yoh... Por favor me prometa que nunca vai me abandonar. – suplicou.

- Jamais! – a envolveu em um terno abraço e começou a massagear suas costas com a ponta dos dedos. – Eu te amo, Anna. Eu sempre vou te amar, não quero mais que sofra por coisas assim, não mais. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo por você ter estas lembranças... Mas quero te ajudar a repor as más, por boas e novas. – a beijou levemente no pescoço.

- Huh... – fechou os olhos e deixou seu corpo arrepiar com o toque. – Você já conseguiu, Yoh... – sorriu ternamente. – Domo Arigato Gosaimashita, Yoh.

- Doo itashimashite! Hehehehe – sorriu divertido.

- Ei! Você deveria dizer "Não agradeça" ou "Sempre vou estar aqui não é uma obrigação" Seu insensível! – se separou dele e virou de costas com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Anh! Go-gomen Anna! Você sabe qu-

-Shh – disse pousando dois dedos sobre o portal vocal de seu marido. – Estou grávida.

- Isso é ótimo Anna-chan... – emanou hipnotizado pelo olhar sedutor da Itako. –... O QUE?!

- De agora em diante vai fazer tudo o que eu mandar para cuidar direitinho da saúde de seu filho me ouviu!?

- MA-MA-MA-MA-MAS ISSO É SÉRIO ANNA!?

- Mas é claro que é sério idiota! ... Você vai ter que ser um pai melhor do que o meu Yoh...- a retina de seus olhos brilharam com suplicia.

- Eu te amo! Muito obrigado por isso Anna, muito obrigado! – a abraçou com um carinho imenso – seremos uma família muito feliz Anna eu te prometo, te prometo!

- Baka... De agora em diante vai ter que começar a fazer sua lição de casa. Que tipo de exemplo dará a ele!?

- Hehehehe... – coçou sua nuca.

-Senhorita Takeiyama?- interrompeu a áspera voz de seu, normalmente **_loquaz_**, professor. – E-Ésta história que nos narrou é literária?

- Hai. – suspirou já recuperada, separando-se do xamã.

- S-Sinto muito... Mas olhe pelo lado bom... Você tirou 9,5. – sorriu com nervosismo arrumando os óculos em seu fino e pontiagudo nariz.

- Nove...Virgula cinco!? – exclamou impaciente, retirando um, até agora**_ incólume_**, punho cerrado de suas costas. – COMO ASSIM O SENHOR VAI ME DAR SÓ 9.5! – avançou encima do professor com os nervos a flor da pele.

- SENHORITA KAYOMAYA! SAIA DE CIMA DE MIM! ESTÁ BEM ESTÁ BEM!!! TE DOU 10! SIM?

- Annaa! Não mate o professor!!

FIM

* * *

Olha! Hoje definitivamente não é o meu dia! Eu corrigi todo o texto e do nada o Da erro ¬¬!

Então vai ficar assim mesmo contentem-se uú

Aqui está YOHXANNA Drama/Romance/Comedy Fic super Tosca.

Mas eu escrevi mesmo assim!

xD

Espero que gostem! Mas nao tenho muitas esperanças disso x.x!

Beijos!!

Palavras:


End file.
